wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wikiality.com Dopplert Praydar Weather Service
Question re: Redirects Shouldn't hurricane and Smote Storm have their own pages (at least to describe what they are) with links ("see also") to the Praydar? Also, since "Hurricane" is it's own "season" that can be explained too. I think the Praydar service is not just for wet weather either...locust, cicadas, I am sure there are more...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:49, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Agreed! I had just made a Hurricane page (as a placeholder) before I saw your comments. I redirected "Smote Storm" here - it was redirecting to Hurricane, which was itself redirecting to Hurricane Katrina. For now, I believe "Smote Storm" can redirect here, because I cannot write the def (yes, that's called laziness - letting the inherent "message" part of this page do what I can't articulate). But if you can write the smote storm def, that would be awesomeness itself. I just did the hurricane as a quick disambig/def for the same raisin - not enough blood to the brain to really start another page right now. :I definitely agree that the Wikiality.com Dopplert Praydar Weather Service should cover every kind of weather phenomenon; but it should of course pay particular attention to those meteorological events that carry the strongest messages from God (the ones you have noted are great! yes!!!). How else to combat the Global Warmtroopers but by telling them what the weather really means? :On that note, I'm wondering if we shouldn't maybe just nix the table altogether? I like what you have done - it's a lot cleaner than my version and definitely more user friendly. But if we're thinking of moving out from the "hurricane tracking model" to a more broadscale Weather Service (which I support), I'm wondering if wouldn't be easier and more attractive to just give sections and sub-sections for different events? Or maybe we keep the chart for the 2007 hurricanes, but don't try to put anything else in it? Or some other model? I just don't want the page to get too visually blocky or too hard to use. :I also feel the page needs some fancy weather graphics of some sort, but don't know what/where/how/who/when. I mentioned this to MC Esteban™ to see if he might have suggestions, but I know he is extremely busy. I thought I might ask The Lake Effect, too, as he should have some knowledge of meteorological phenomena. ;) But I don't really have a sense of this area myself, other than a feeling that it needs help.--thisniss 17:12, 7 June 2007 (UTC) This page, like the episode guide (and all other pages for that matter), is a work in progress. We have the code for the table on one of the edits. Why not try the section/subsections and if you feel it is not truthy enough, it can always be reverted! Remember when the Christmas tsunami hit? Some idiot was asked on one of the news channels if he knew there had been a tsunami and he looked up. As if earthquakes are related to the atmosphere somehow. The WDPWS can encompass whatever we choose. The more idiotic the better, we can even credit Fox. Right now the wind storms are all the rage, but that doesn't mean other phenomenon cannot be included (links above). Images will come and may be easier (more inviting) if you use sections. Just keep trying different stuff until your gut is satisfied.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:28, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::I just reread your comments to make sure I didn't miss anything, and I just noticed that you wanted someone else to fill in the hurricane and smote storm pages. I had started changing your redirects for those two pages (one at a time) when I saw your reply here. ::If you want someone else to fix a page or if you aren't ready to expand a page, just start it with some notes and maybe suggestions or ideas of where you were going (or what gave you the idea for the subject to begin with) then tag it "stub" or even "welcome" so others can play along ("Under construction" if you don't want others to play along). There are a few new people adding to our skeletal abandoned pages who are doing pretty good. (I believe one of them started filling out Blame America Firsters? And there was another page, but I forgot what it was.) Maybe it would be easier to just make a skimpy page than a redirect because some of the new people might not know how to edit a "redirect".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:07, 7 June 2007 (UTC) The weather phenomenon weighs in My thoughts? # Pictures of storm projections shaped like penises are amusing. # There are not enough projections shaped like vaginas. One of the penis projections and one of the vagina projections should get together, get married, and make some baby tropical storms. # Should two of the penis-shaped projections get together, well, that would just make God angry. # We need a working gaydar - something impervious to British accents that just throw it off. - The Lake Effect 00:34, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Sir, we already have a gaydar.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:37, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::It just isn't the same without the blinking and the beeping... All "dars" beep. -The Lake Effect 01:01, 8 June 2007 (UTC) You know yall can just make changes to the page! ;) Sheesh, do I have to do something around here?!? --thisniss 01:12, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Mary, please...gaydars don't blink and beep...honey they SING!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:29, 8 June 2007 (UTC)